This invention relates to a shelf assembly, and particularly to a shelf assembly having a shelf member which extends around the outside corner of a support structure.
Most shelves extend between two or more supporting points or are cantilevered directly out from a supporting wall. Rarely does a shelf extend around an outside corner. This is due largely to the difficulty in providing stable support for that portion of the shelf which extends around the corner. For a free-standing shelf assembly such as those used for displays in commercial or retail settings, typical shelf assemblies, having shelves which do not extend around the outside corners, waste floor space.